Cliché Ultime - L'amour impossible
by Indifferente
Summary: Traduction d'un OS de Londra. Parodie des clichés les plus récurrents de nos Dramione préférées (ou pas). Humour. DMHG.


_Disclaimer : Non seulement l'univers appartient à JKR mais en plus de cela, l'histoire n'est pas mienne puisque cet OS est la traduction d'un OS de la merveilleuse **Londra**. Vous pourrez trouver un lien vers la VO sur mon profil ou dans mes favoris, j'ai aussi traduit un autre OS d'elle que vous pouvez aller lire, le lien est, lui aussi, sur mon profil._

Je remercie mille fois les deux bêtas qui m'ont grandement aidé pour cette traduction : Kittenprawn et Ron Ravenclaw.

* * *

« **L'amour impossible** » ou « Ils n'auraient jamais dû s'aimer »

La voie 9 ¾ était remplie d'élèves surexcités à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard **-** comme c'est toujours le cas.** -** Parmi eux, se trouvait Hermione, qui était devenue sublime au cours de l'été et qui arborait désormais un corps de femme.

Maintenant apprivoisés, ses cheveux châtains, tombaient jusqu'à la cambrure de ses reins. Tout ça grâce à sa mystérieuse cousine Marie, dont nous n'avons jamais entendu parler auparavant, et qui lui a donné un après-shampoing qui a ÉNORMÉMENT aidé – Ça existe vraiment, ça ? Parce que je connais quelques personnes qui adoreraient ça.

Elle courut vers ses deux meilleurs amis – c'est ce qu'elle fait toujours - et couina – c'est étrange, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un _couinerait_ s'il est parfaitement capable de parler normalement (ou bien est-ce juste moi ?) -

"Harry, Ron, vous m'avez tellement manqué les garçons !" Et elle les prit dans ses bras - vous ne pensez pas qu'ils en ont un peu marre des embrassades ? - Bizarrement, Harry et Ron ont grandi pendant l'été - comme tout le monde. - Maintenant, Ron mesure environ 1 mètre 80 - ce n'est jamais pile 1m80. Pauvre Ron, il ne fera jamais exactement 1m80, toujours un peu plus ou un peu moins. -

"Oh ! Mione" - les surnoms. Je déteste. Je hais. J'abhorre. - "Tu es magnifique !"

Elle monta dans le train et s'assit dans leur compartiment. Harry et Ginny se bécotaient tandis que Ron les fixait - rien d'autre à dire si ce n'est _comme d'habitude._ -

Elle les quitte pour se rendre dans le compartiment des préfets parce que devinez quoi - roulements de tambour - elle est préfète-en-chef. Elle est surprise d'y voir aussi Drago Malefoy.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, _la fouine_ ?"

"Eh bien je suis préfet-en-chef, j'ai parfaitement le droit d'être ici. La question est : qu'est-ce que toi, tu fais là ?"

(Je me demande toujours pourquoi Dumbledore a choisi Drago Malefoy, le fils d'un Mangemort, pour être préfet-en-chef alors qu'il y avait des candidats comme Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, ou même Ernie Macmillan.)

"C'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas être préfet. Parce que, parce que, parce que - trouve une raison, vite, on est à court de 'parce que' - parce que tu es Malefoy !" - Merci Hermione, on n'était pas au courant - Elle pousse un cri perçant.

Malefoy sourit d'un air suffisant - parce que c'est ce qu'il fait toujours. -

A ce moment**-**là, McGonagall arrive et leur annonce qu'ils doivent partager une salle commune, qu'ils ont des chambres séparées mais une salle de bain pour deux - comme c'est toujours le cas. -

Hermione quitte le compartiment et rejoint les garçons + Ginny, qui est collée à Harry.

Ron lui déclare sa flamme. - typique. -

"Je t'aime beaucoup Ron, mais juste en tant qu'ami. Désolée."

Ron est très triste mais il se promet qu'Hermione sera sienne au final.

Ils arrivent à Poudlard et les première année, ces nains de jardin, sont répartis. Drago et Hermione sont conduits dans leur salle commune - soit par McGonagall, soit par Rogue qui n'ont visiblement rien d'autre à faire -

Ils sont autorisés à choisir leur propre mot de passe donc Drago propose quelque chose du genre "Sang Pur". Hermione refuse parce que, évidemment elle ne va pas réagir autrement.

Hermione est surprise de voir que la pièce est si belle, la salle commune est décorée soit en rouge et argent, soit en vert et or. Il y a une immense cheminée et un canapé encore plus grand - qui sera l'endroit où ils se bécoteront par la suite. - Il y a deux chaises, l'une avec un H et l'autre avec un D cousus sur le dossier.

Ensuite, il y a des escaliers qui mènent aux deux chambres. McGonagall, qui n'avait pas dit un mot pendant les quelques minutes durant lesquelles Hermione inspectait la pièce, décide de parler à nouveau.

"Miss Granger, votre chambre est celle de droite - c'est _toujours_ celle de droite - et Mr Malefoy, la vôtre est à gauche" - ce qui veut dire que la sienne est toujours celle de gauche - puis elle part.

Ils essaient de monter les escaliers en même temps et se cognent.

"Regarde où tu vas, Sang-de-Bourbe" crache Drago - il crache toujours. Il a un léger problème de salive. -

Pour une raison étrange, Hermione est trop habituée pour réagir. Personnellement, je serais toujours grandement irritée si quelqu'un persistait à m'appeler d'une façon aussi méchante que celle qu'utilise JKR.

"_C'est toi _quim'es rentré dedans, la fouine" - ce qui est loin d'être une insulte aussi méchante que Sang-de-Bourbe -

"Non, c'est toi."

(Ils se disputent pendant plusieurs minutes pour savoir qui a poussé l'autre). Puis Hermione monte dans sa chambre en soufflant comme un taureau enragé.

Elle ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Tout est absolument fantastique. Les murs sont peints en rouge et or. Sur le mur est représenté un lion. Son lit est très grand et douillet - un endroit sympa pour les parties de jambes en l'air qui vont suivre. -

Elle s'endort immédiatement.

Le lendemain, elle se réveille tôt et se rend dans la salle de bain. Drago entre et regarde les courbes magnifiques de la jeune femme pendant qu'elle se douche. - Elle, bien sûr, prend son temps parce qu'elle est parfaitement consciente du fait qu'il l'observe. - Elle sort, enroulée dans une serviette. - Je me demande comment une serviette peut se trouver dans une douche minuscule et s'arranger pour rester parfaitement sèche. -

Elle sort et pousse un cri perçant lorsqu'elle aperçoit Malefoy - parfois même, elle laisse tomber sa serviette. - Malefoy ne porte qu'un caleçon en soie - soit noir, soit vert, mais la plupart du temps vert. - Elle fixe son corps. - Roulements de tambour s'il vous plaît - _Le Quidditch lui avait sculté un__ corps de rêve_. - N'est-ce pas la phrase la plus clichée et la plus pitoyable qu'on puisse trouver ? -

"Pas besoin de me regarder comme ça, Sang-de-Bourbe, je sais que je suis sexy."

Elle rougit intensément - ignorant totalement l'insulte - et dit :

"Tu es trop imbu de ta personne, Malefoy. Va baiser Pansy."

Mais soit Malefoy a déjà rompu avec elle, soit il déteste _cette__ face__ de__ pékinois._

Hermione sèche ses cheveux à l'aide d'un sortilège puis elle descend prendre son petit-déjeuner. McGonagall distribue les emplois du temps - comme elle le fait toujours. -

Ron dit :

"Merde. On commence par le cours de Potions."

Il se pressent pour terminer leur petit-déjeuner et se rendent dans les cachots. Ils arrivent avec deux minutes d'avance mais -

"Potter, vous êtes en retard. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor et retenue ce soir dans mon bureau" - ce qui arrive _toujours,_ sans exception. -

Ils sont censés travailler en binôme et - ô surprise - Rogue a décidé que chaque élève aurait un partenaire de l'autre maison. Il a déjà choisi les groupes.

"Finnigan et Bulstrode. Patil et Zabini. - C'est toujours d'autres personnes en premier - Weasley et Crabbe - parfois Goyle. - Potter et Parkinson. - nouveaux roulements de tambour... - Granger et Malefoy." Elle n'écoute pas la suite.

"Heu, Granger. Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais me déplacer."

Hermione se lève et part s'asseoir à côté de Drago.

Ils travaillent sur leur potion, qui est une potion de vérité très puissante, plus forte encore que le Veritaserum et qui nécessite deux mois de préparation - étonnant qu'ils doivent travailler ensemble pendant deux mois, hein. - Rogue leur donne un essai de 120 centimètres à rendre pour le lendemain. Hermione dit qu'elle peut le faire seule mais Drago dit qu'il ne veut pas prendre le risque de faire chuter sa moyenne de Potions. Finalement, ils décident de le faire ensemble.

(Au fait, je suis absolument désolée mais j'ai oublié de mentionner le fait que Drago est le deuxième meilleur élève de Poudlard, juste après Hermione, ce dont, j'en suis sûre, vous ne vous seriez jamais doutés.

Ils retournent dans leur salle et commencent à travailler sur leur projet. Hermione relève la tête de son parchemin et se perd dans les yeux bleus-mais-en-fait-gris de Drago.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Dumbledore les appelle et leur annonce qu'ils doivent organiser un bal pour Halloween.

Pendant ce temps, cette garce de Pansy fait plusieurs tentatives pour convaincre Drago d'aller au bal avec elle. Elle les fait toutes en présence d'Hermione et Drago les repousse à chaque fois.

Ensuite, Drago bouscule Harry et Ron.

"Regarde où tu mets les pieds, Malefoy."

"Ouais, c'est ça. Et t'es qui pour me donner des ordres le Balafré ?"

Ron sort sa baguette.

"Ron, non" dit Celui**-**qui**-**refuse**-**toujours**-**de**-**mourir.

"Alors Potty, tu protèges la belette maintenant ?" rit-il avant de continuer son chemin - parfois, il se fait frapper par Ron. -

Nous sommes deux mois plus tard et la potion de vérité est terminée - potion qui n'avait plus été mentionnée depuis le premier cours. -

Ils prennent la potion à tour de rôle et Drago avoue que Lucius les maltraite, sa mère et lui. Il dit aussi que c'est Lucius qui a voulu qu'il devienne Mangemort parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait choisi comme successeur. Mais lui n'était pas d'accord.

Nous n'apprenons jamais le secret d'Hermione, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'en a pas. Pas d'autres que le merveilleux après-shampoing, bien sûr. Ou alors, l'auteur est trop fainéant pour en inventer.

La veille du bal, le garçon le plus sexy et la fille la plus jolie de Poudlard n'ont toujours pas de cavalier. Il est tard le soir, ils rentrent d'une réunion de préfets - ou de la bibliothèque. Ils passent devant la Salle sur Demande et la porte s'ouvre subitement. Ils tombent nez à nez avec un immense lit.

Drago, voyant le lit, prend conscience qu'une jolie fille se trouve à côté de lui et il décide qu'il aime Hermione.

"Je t'aime Hermione. Je suis désolé de t'avoir traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe toutes ces années" (comprendre : "Baisons. S'il te plaît.")

"Oh, je t'aime aussi Drago. Je te pardonne." (Comprendre : "Ouais, bonne idée. Baisons.")

Soudain, ils se retrouvent dans le lit, leurs vêtements éparpillés sur le sol.

Scène de sexe totalement inutile et bien trop explicite, qui n'a rien à voir avec le sujet et qui est simplement là pour divertir les lecteurs qui lisent les fanfictions uniquement pour les scènes de sexe.

Pendant ce temps, le monde arrête de tourner (sauf pour Hermione et Drago) de sorte que personne ne puisse entendre les cris et les gémissements qui proviennent de la salle.

Drago est sur le point de pénétrer Hermione. Il comprend qu'elle est vierge et est assez gentil pour demander :

"Tu es sûre de toi Hermione ?" - ils s'appellent enfin par leur prénom -

Non idiot, je ne suis pas comme toi. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de pourquoi je t'ai laissé aller si loin, je te déteste... heu -

"Oui Drago, vas-y" dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre - ce qu'elle fait toujours. -

Il la pénètre. Mais ça ne fait pas mal, pas du tout. Après tout, Drago est très expérimenté et il sait comment faire pour ne pas la blesser. Hermione prend beaucoup de plaisir.

"Plus fort Drago, plus fort. S'il te plaît. Je t'aime Drago" gémit-elle - comment diable est-il possible de gémir onze mots d'affilée ? -

Ils atteignent l'orgasme au même moment, tous deux criant le prénom de l'autre - mais personne n'entend, toujours pas. -

Puis ils s'allongent côte à côte, le souffle coupé et Drago murmure :

"Wahou" - cliché, cliché, cliché -

"Ouais, wahou."

Le monde se remet à tourner.

Harry et Ron - dont les oreilles sensibles ont entendu les murmures, mais pas les cris - courent depuis la tour de Gryffondor jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Ils aperçoivent Hermione et Drago.

"Hermione, comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Je t'aimais !" dit Ron, d'un ton théâtral avant de s'enfuir avec Harry.

"Attends Ron, je peux t'expliquer. Il a changé."

Ron revient en courant.

"Non, c'est faux. C'est toujours la fouine." Et il repart, laissant une Hermione en pleurs et un Drago - qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent - prêt à la consoler. Les yeux de Drago sont devenus d'un bleu lumineux - comment cela est-il possible, BORDEL ? -

Maintenant, Hermione s'est disputée avec ses meilleurs amis - y a-t-il une seule histoire où cela n'arrive pas ? -

Drago et Hermione décident d'aller au bal ensemble. Hermione, déguisée en démon. - Là, il y a toute une partie où Ginny et elle vont à Pré-au-Lard pour choisir un costume - elle porte une mini-jupe rouge, un débardeur ultra-moulant rouge et des talons hauts rouges. - Ensuite, il y a un passage où Ginny la maquille - et bien sûr, elle est magnifique.

Drago est déguisé en ange et son costume s'harmonise parfaitement avec son teint pâle. Il est sublime.

Ils entrent dans la grande salle et tous les regards se posent sur eux. Certaines filles, sous le choc, poussent un cri tandis que d'autres sont vertes de jalousie. - C'est le cas de Lavande et Parvati.

Tout à coup, les premières notes d'un slow se font entendre et ils commencent à danser. Ils échangent un baiser pendant lequel _la langue expérimentée de Drago explore la bouche d'Hermione._

Finalement, Voldemort et ses Mangemorts se ramènent et tout le monde meurt.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis :)_


End file.
